The goal of the NIEHS Center Grant Proposal is to provide support and continuity to our efforts to serve as a center of excellence for research, teaching and service to society in the area of environmental health sciences. All work will be performed within the Environmental and Occupational Health Sciences Institute (EOHSI), which is a joint program of the University of Medicine and Dentistry of New Jersey - Robert Wood Johnson Medical School and Rutgers, The State university of New Jersey. This Center Grant Proposal consists of five scientific research cores and 10 support laboratories as follows; I. Scientific Core in Biochemical Mechanisms of Toxicity and Carcinogenesis Laboratory for Mammalian Cell Mutagenesis and Toxicity Laboratory for Monoclonal Antibody Production and Assay Laboratory for Molecular Genetics II. Scientific Core in Cellular Mechanisms of Toxicity and Carcinogenesis Laboratory for Whole Cell and Organ Toxicity Laboratory for Analytical Cytometry and Image Analysis III. Scientific Core in Nutritional Impact on Toxicity and Carcinogenesis Laboratory for Protein Purification and Characterization IV. Scientific Core in Exposure Assessment and Epidemiology Exposure Modeling and Epidemiology Research Laboratory Inorganic and Organic Chemical Analysis Laboratory V. Scientific Core in Neural and Developmental Toxicology Histology Laboratory Cellular Enzymology Laboratory